


Keep Her Safe

by MissAdoration



Series: Love Through the Pain [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdoration/pseuds/MissAdoration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD takes Leia into custody to protect her from her enemies on her home planet that are always after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of an eleven-part series called "Love Through the Pain"! If you've read these on fanfiction before, you might notice a few changes here and there. This series will include a few characters from Star Wars as well as some that I am making up. 
> 
> Romanogers won't kick in until the next story, in case you're wondering.

Agent Phil Coulson looked nervously at the shocked faces of each of the Avengers. All of them were seeing him for the first time. The only message that Maria Hill had given them when she contacted them to come to SHIELD's new headquarters was that someone wanted to talk to them about forming a new team. They definitely were not expecting to see Coulson. Natasha Romanoff nearly fainted when Coulson walked in the room. Clint caught her and helped her sit down in a chair. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avenges were still trying to get over their shock. Tony Stark looked Coulson in the eyes.

"What the heck, Phil!" he declared.

"Mr. Stark. Please calm down! I will explain everything," Coulson said. The rest of the Avengers then sat down.

Coulson then explained how he was injected with an alien drug known as GH-325 and how Fury implanted a memory of a grass shack in Tahiti to cover it up. But he then learned about the source of the drug when one of his team members was shot and then given the drug herself. He then explained how the former director of SHIELD, appointed him as the new director.

"So, Fury is alive?" Clint asked.

"Yes and no. He has spoken to me, but he wants people to think that he is still dead. So, I am asking you not to share this with anyone. Is that clear?"

All the Avengers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, with that said, I would like to start over and build a new team. I've already appointed Agent Hill as my right-hand woman, but I want to know who else is interested," Coulson explained. Natasha swallowed her fear and then stood up.

"I'll join you," she said. Clint then stood up.

"Me too, Sir. Romanoff and I are partners. Ever since I recruited her, she hasn't worked with anyone else except Steve and me," Clint responded.

"Count me in, Sir," Steve said.

"Excellent. Mr. Stark?"

"Sorry, Phil, Avengers tower is my only priority right now, oh, and so is Pepper," Tony said as he stood up to leave the room.

"Alright then. Good day," Colson said as he shook Tony's hand. He then walked out.

"Dr. Banner? Thor? What about you guys?"

Thor and Dr. Banner declined the offer. Thor had his hands full with Jane and things on Asgard and Dr. Banner was needed in Calcutta.

"Very well then. Good luck to you both," Coulson said as he shook both of their hands. They had not been gone for thirty seconds when Coulson's phone rang. He quietly stepped out of the room to answer it.

"This is Coulson."

"Agent Coulson, this is General Officer Patrick Kennedy. Do you remember me?"

"I do. How can I help you?" Coulson asked.

"Sir, I need SHIELD to protect someone for me," Kennedy explained.

"Who is it?"

Kennedy then explained to Coulson about a woman by the name of Leia Organa. An enemy was after her and he wouldn't rest until she was dead. Kennedy wanted to confuse the enemy and send Leia somewhere he knew she would be safe.

"If you accept, I can be at SHIELD in 24 hours. I will also email you a file so you can debrief your team on who she is. Do you accept?"

"I do," Coulson responded. He then hung up the phone and stepped back into the room.

"Agents, we have our first mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Leia Organa was nervous as General Officer Patrick Kennedy took her to SHIELD headquarters for safety. Officer Kennedy knew the director, so she felt a little bit at ease, but she was still nervous that the enemy would find her.

"Leia, everything is going to be ok."

"I know, I'm just nervous."

Kennedy and Leia arrived at SHIELD headquarters in about 2 hours. They were then greeted by Agent Maria Hill, who took them Coulson's office.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Leia," Coulson said shaking her and Kennedy's hands.

"You as well, Agent Coulson."

"Agent Coulson, what do you have in mind for Leia?" Kennedy asked.

"We just plan to keep her safe," Coulson responded.

"Very good."

"I've already debriefed all of my agents on what to do if something happens," Coulson explained as they walked to Leia's headquarters.

"Thank you. I hope this works," Kennedy responded.

Agent Coulson led Leia and Kennedy to a small room where another female agent with red hair greeted them.

"This is Agent Natasha Romanoff. I have assigned her to look after Leia."

"Nice to meet both of you," Natasha said.

"You as well, Agent Romanoff," Leia responded smiling.

"Please, call me Natasha."

"Ok," Leia said.

After saying good-bye, Kennedy left and returned to Alderaan, Leia's home planet. Meanwhile, Natasha introduced Leia to the rest of the team, which included Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Agent Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

"Natasha."

"Yes?" Natasha asked as they were walking back to Leia's room.

"How did you become a part of SHIELD?"

"Agent Barton recruited me five years ago. He was sent to kill me, but he made a different call when he saw what I was capable of." Natasha explained.

"What is that?"

"I'm a master assassin. I'm known as Black Widow."

"I see," Leia said hesitantly.

"You don't have to worry. I won't kill you and neither will anyone here. We're here to protect you," Natasha reassured her.

"Thank you. I hope everything works out here."

Two minutes later, Steve spoke through Natasha's earpiece. "Nat, we need you out here."

"Stay here, Leia," Natasha said as she grabbed her two guns off the dresser and ran out of the room. Leia peaked her head out the door and say the action.

Enemies found the base and were attacking. Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Maria were all engaging. Gunshots were fired, Clint was shooting arrows, and Steve was using his shield to take out a few of them. All of a sudden, Natasha was shot down.

"Steve, help me!" she cried as she held her shoulder and fell to the ground on her knees.

Steve rushed to Natasha's side to help her up and to her quarters. Leia, seeing the action, quickly got a cloth from the dresser and gave it Natasha to stop the bleeding. The site doctor then came in the room and treated Natasha's wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding and then putting a sterile white bandage on top of it,

"Is she going to be ok?" Leia asked nervously.

"She'll be fine. This isn't the first time she's been shot," Steve said putting a hand on Leia's shoulder.

After Natasha was treated and everything was cleaned up from the attack, Leia joined everyone for dinner. During dinner, everyone was asking her questions about her home planet.

"It's a beautiful place. I have a special garden where I like to spend time to myself," Leia explained.

"You're married, correct?" Maria asked.

"Yes, his name is Han Solo. My brother is Luke Skywalker."

"Ok, very cool."

After dinner, Natasha and Leia went back to their room to get some sleep. Before going to his room, Steve made sure both girls were ok. He then changed Natasha's bandage and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Han missed Leia a lot. It had only been a few days, but he missed being by her side. He couldn't call her for he was afraid that the line would be tracked. The only person who had access to her through an encrypted line was Kennedy. He had used the line before and Kennedy assured him she was fine, but he still missed her. Her brother, Luke, on the other hand, was very relaxed about this. He trusted that SHIELD would protect his sister. Luke also helped Han each day to make sure that the house was being kept clean, the garden was tended to, and that no one was trying to track Leia's whereabouts.

One afternoon while they were at home enjoying lunch with Han's brother and sister-in-law, they received a call from Kennedy that Leia was being held hostage at SHIELD by an enemy.

"They found her," Han said getting up.

"Let's go. Now," Luke said following Han.

Luke and Han met Kennedy at the station and the three of them traveled to Washington DC, the location of SHIELD headquarters, to find out what was up.

Leia and Natasha couldn't move. Both girls were bound back to back on the floor. Two guards were standing over them, each with a gun pointed to the girls' heads. If either of them a sound, they were dead.

Outside, Steve was trying to figure out how to break in and rescue them. The enemies were from HYDRA. They were after Natasha, but instead, they got both of them.

"What are we going to do? The door to the room is locked!" Steve said worriedly.

"Then we have to break it open. Barton, suit up," Coulson ordered.

Han and Luke arrived at headquarters as Clint was slipping his quiver over his back. He then led Han and Luke to the room.

"Where is she?" Han said as they neared the room.

"In the room. Natasha is too," Coulson explained. Han sighed as Clint made ready an arrow. Kennedy remained outside in case they tried to escape with the girls.

"How long have they been in there?" Han asked.

"An hour now," Coulson explained.

At the sound of Han's voice, Leia winced. Both guns were then pointed at her. The guards were about to shoot when something hit the door. It was one of Clint's arrows. He had rigged it with a small explosion that would break the door, but not hurt the girls.

"Let them go!" Barton shouted, pointing an arrow. Steve and Han then came inside, untied the girls, and led them out to safety.

"Natasha, it's ok. Are you hurt?" Steve asked as he put his arm around her. She flinched in pain.

"My shoulder hurts," she said as tears were starting to come.

"Ok. Hang on," he then led her to his room and had her sit on the bed as he began to treat the wound. He also gave her an ice pack to relieve some of the pain.

"Leia, are you ok?" Han said as the two of them followed Steve.

"I'm fine, but Natasha needs help."

"Steve's got her. It's OK," he said as they joined Steve and Natasha in the room.

Back in the other room, Coulson ordered that the two guards be arrested and taken to The Fridge, which was located in a classified place.

Later that day, Coulson apologized for what happened. "They must have snuck in during the attack earlier this week and blended in very well."

"It's ok, sir. You did your best.

Kennedy then decided that Leia should return to Alderaan. He also determined that Natasha should come too so that he could protect her from HYDRA. Coulson agreed and the next day, Kennedy left with both Leia and Natasha. Han and Luke left the night before.

Things were going great on Alderaan for Leia and Natasha. Leia showed Natasha her garden and the private sanctum where she would go for safety. She also took her to the station where Officer Kennedy worked. Along with Leia, he gave Natasha a tour of the station, showing her Leia's private cell and his private interrogation room.

"Impressive, Kennedy," Natasha said as they walked inside the interrogation room.

"Thank you, Natasha. This is my version of SHIELD headquarters," Kennedy responded. Natasha smiled at the comment.

"There has definitely been a lot of tears shed in here," Leia said.

"I'm sure," Natasha responded.

The two them then left and went to the one of the local sandwich shops for dinner.

 


	4. Chapter 4

(1 week later)

Steve and Natasha came back to Alderaan to spend a few days away from SHIELD. So far, they were enjoying everything they saw. Everywhere they went, people were always walking around and they always seemed happy.

Hand in hand, they went into a local jewelry store that was in town close to Leia's garden. Unknown to Natasha, he was going to buy an engagement ring and eventually propose to her. He would have to make payments on it since the ring he chose was rather expensive.

Natasha had no idea what Steve was up to. She busied herself with looking at the necklaces.

"Pick one out," Steve said coming up behind her.

"What for?"

"It's a love gift. I care about you, Natasha," Steve responded.

"You do?" she said looking into his eyes.

"I do," Steve said taking Natasha's hands into his.

"I care too, Steve," she said fighting back tears.

Natasha then picked out a necklace with a stone that when she held it up in the light, it showed an "N" for Natasha.

After the necklace was paid for, Steve took Natasha to the garden just to chat.

"Natasha, I want you to know that I do love you, but part of me isn't ready to say that word just yet. This necklace is me saying 'I love you'"

"What do you mean when you say that you care?" Natasha asked as Steve was putting the necklace around her neck.

"It's the only way that I can verbally express my love to you."

"I see," Natasha said taking Steve's hands. "Well then, I want you to know that I love you as well, but I'll wait until you are ready to say it. For now, I care too."

"Ok," Steve then leaned over and the two of them kissed and embraced each other.

* * *

 Clint was the first to notice Natasha's necklace when the and Steve came back to SHIELD later that night. 

"Nice necklace, Nat,"

"Thank you, Clint. Steve bought it for me. It has my initial inside of it when you hold it up to the light," Natasha said.

 "Do you know if Leia has one?'

"She does," Steve answered. "She was the one who gave me the idea."

* * *

Natasha was just taking off the necklace and putting it away when Steve came into her room to tell her "goodnight". 

"I care," he whispered into her hair as he drew her close.

"And so do I." 

After kissing her head, he left her room. Both were worn out from their trip and were looking forward to getting sleep in their own beds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in Part 2-"A Traumatic Amputation"  
> Follow me on Twitter (@AdorationAmy) and check me out on [tumblr](http://adorationamy.tumblr.com) to ask questions and to see what I am up to


End file.
